No Mistletoe Required
by callmeakumatized
Summary: It's Christmas! And Ladybug has something special planned for Chat Noir. 8)


(( I have about 10 minutes...let's DO THIS! ))

Chat's eager, fidgety fingers and bright, glossy eyes almost made Ladybug lose her cool. She stifled the laughter, but a smile still escaped. Chat didn't seem to notice - or, if he did, he certainly didn't mind.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, _Chaton_?" she said, voice laced with teasingly fake concern. Chat gave her a deadpan look.

"Laugh all you want, Bug," he replied, an elbow going to rest on his knee as he put his head in his hand. "But maybe this _kitten_ doesn't get many presents. Can you blame me for being a little excited?"

Ladybug only giggled slightly, a reaction to try to hide the hurt in her expression.

She had been afraid of that. The super duo had been together for years, and while they didn't share _too_ personal of details of their civilian lives with each other, Ladybug noticed that Chat seemed a little more reserved, a little - dare she think it - _sad_ around the holidays. She never asked, never pressed...but this year, Chat had let something slip:

 _"Ha, nice, M'Lady. But - surprise, surprise - Santa probably won't be filling this cat's stocking again this year. Take that as you like."_

He'd said it with a wink, and Ladybug had left soon afterward. She had to hide the tears that came from Chat's unintentional confession to having a lonely Christmas.

Again.

Something she had suspected for _years_ but had done nothing about.

Something that would change _today_.

Which brought them to this point, an excited Chat Noir getting what could be his first real Christmas gift in years. Ladybug widened her smile and let herself enjoy his excitement; she didn't think her _crying_ would be welcomed in what she hoped would be a happy Christmas memory.

"Well, go on, Chat!" she pushed on happily. "Open it!"

There was no more hesitation. Ladybug handed her companion the small, carefully wrapped box, and the cat-boy wasted no time in ripping off the wrappings with eager claws. He paused a moment as he read the note at the top of the present. Ladybug fought to school her expression into something resembling "innocently impassive" when his wide kitten eyes shot up to look at her.

When she said nothing, Chat looked back down to the note, a smile joining the blush on his cheeks. His fingers carefully peeled back the tissue paper and...

He audibly gasped. For a good twenty seconds. And then laughed. A full, lovely, captivating laugh that did _not_ \- _NOT_ \- put butterflies in Ladybug's stomach.

The scarf was wide, thick, and black, the only color a line of bright green pawprints dancing along the ends.

Chat hugged it to his nose, eyes closed, before wrapping it around his neck enough times that he could bury his face in the soft fabric. He did it one-handed, keeping the little box carefully held up in the air.

He spared her one more glance before carefully fingering around the box once more.

Ladybug couldn't fight her own blush anymore.

It was time.

"W-Whatcha lookin' for in there, Chat?"

His bright, smiling eyes looked up at her and he laughed again, though a little more quietly.

"The note said that I would be getting a 'hug'," - he air-quoted with his fingers - "and a 'kiss'. I have the hug," - he nuzzled into the scarf again - "which is _meow-nificent_ , by the way - now I just need my kiss."

"You're not going to find it in there."

Chat Noir wasn't stupid. He wasn't slow. But he _was_ modest. So when he turned his confused eyes back to Ladybug, she couldn't help giggling a little at the questioning look on his face.

She scooted a little closer to him, her cheeks flushing further.

"S-So where is it?" he asked quietly.

"You still l-like me, right?" was her quiet reply.

Chat blew out a laugh before he could stop himself. Like that was even a question. The sound gave her the rest of the confidence she needed.

Without waiting any longer - because really, she had to either do this now or she was going to run away - she stretched the rest of the distance to Chat to plant a chaste kiss on his cheek.

What happened was so cliché, it _hurt_.

Alright, it didn't _hurt_. Actually, it felt so, _so_ good, despite being _completely unintentional_.

Because of _course_ Chat Noir had to turn his head at the last second.

And of _course_ he had to start _talking_.

So what was supposed to be _chaste_ and _sweet_ turned into some type of open-mouthed kiss of life.

That maybe lasted a little longer than Ladybug had meant it to.

When his hand came up to her cheek, she pulled away abruptly, laughing like a maniac.

"Well! There you go, Kitty! Happy Christmadays! I mean! Merry Holimas! I MEAN - OH STOP LOOKING SO SMUG WHAT DID YOU EXPECT, A THIMBLE OR SOMETHING!?"

In truth, that's exactly what he had expected.

What he got was infinitely better.

 ** _Fin!_**

( For those who don't know, in _Peter Pan_ , Wendy ends up giving Peter a thimble and they call it a 'kiss'. It's exactly the joke Chat thought she would play on him. o.n )

( And seriously, this was written in about 20 minutes on my phone, so...sorry about the mistakes that I'm sure are there! Hehe. n.n Thanks for reading anyway! )


End file.
